This invention relates to electronic devices, and to an effective technique applied to an electronic device functioning as, for example, a wireless communication unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-16630 discloses a technique of dividing a conductor wiring layer formed over at a front surface of a wiring board in a grid-like fashion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170563 discloses a technique of forming an opening in a conductor pattern formed over a chip mounting face of a wiring board so that the opening reaches a substrate.